Dormido
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin amaba observarlo dormir a Sesshomaru.


De niña, Rin amaba observarlo dormir a Sesshomaru, podía quedarse horas solo contemplandolo, aunque esos espectáculos nunca pasaban de una hora porque siempre su señor, abría sus ojos.

Mirándola, pero nunca diciendo una palabra.

Sesshomaru acostumbraba dormirse contra un árbol, algunas veces, estaba acostado sobre el césped. Siempre mostrándose pacíficamente al dormir y a Rin le encantaba verlo de esa forma. Se arrodillaba y posaba una mano en su barbilla en extraña fascinación.

Sin embargo a medida de que iba creciendo, dejo de conformarse solo con mirarlo. Empezó con la punta de su dedo, rozando su mano, su mejilla, su frente, su barbilla. Todo rastro de piel.

Solo una vez, como un pinchazo, pero suave y nunca lo hacía más de unos minutos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, dejo esos pinchazos y comenzó a acariciarlo, lento y suave. Su piel era tan fina y blanquecina que estaba feliz de poder hacerlo y mucho más de no verse descubierta ni por él ni por Jaken.

Y cada vez que abría los ojos el demonio, le alegraba estar siempre solo mirándolo y no verse infraganti, en una acción que de seguro la avergonzaría.

No obstante eso fue hace años y ahora no solo quería tocar. Se había vuelta codiciosa, se había enamorado. Sus mejillas se volvían rojas cada vez que el demonio abría los ojos y la miraba fijamente con esos bellos ojos dorados.

Ella ya no solo lo miraba, no solo lo tocaba, ahora lo besaba.

Debía armarse de un valor descomunal cada vez que lo hacía. Mucho más al tener que estar pendiente de no ser descubierta por Jaken y sobre todo por su señor.

 **...**

Los rayos del sol, golpeaban su rostro y ella podía ver como sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Al verlo de esa manera, simplemente no podía contenerse. La primera vez fue solo un roce, la segunda y la tercera vez también. La cuarta no.

Se había acercado con lentitud, sintiendo su respiración en su rostro, cerró los ojos y con un solo movimiento le beso, pero no se apartó como las otras veces sino que movió sus labios, se dejó llevar por la calidez que brindaba. En un principio pensó que sus labios serian fríos, pero eran cálidos y siempre, en algún momento, dejaba de oír a su alrededor y solo escuchaba el sonido de sus labios acariciando los de Sesshomaru.

Solo eso.

Y ahora, hace unos meses que Rin venia besando a su señor. Ella, sabía que estaba mal, que era inapropiado y no quería imaginarse lo que le haría su señor si se enteraba.

Pero no podía detenerse, amaba a Sesshomaru. Por eso, lo volvía a hacer cada día.

 **...**

Esta vez, el demonio estaba acostado en el pasto, su respiración era tranquila y su semblante sereno. Se quedó un rato observándolo, poso su mano en su mejilla, de forma suave, cerró sus ojos y acercó su labios a los de su señor.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar el contacto, una voz le hizo abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, esta, no le permitió apartarse al posar una mano en su espalda. Era Sesshomaru, quien había abierto los ojos y la miraba.

— ¿De nuevo, ibas a besarme?

Esas palabras provoco que el corazón de Rin palpitara con frenesí y su rostro se volviera escarlata, por verse descubierta y por la cercanía que seguía manteniendo con él. Pensaba negarlo con efusividad, pero no podía mentirle al señor Sesshomaru.

Cerró los ojos con profunda vergüenza donde su flequillo ocultaba parte de su rostro, preparada para su castigo. Al no pronunciar el demonio ninguna palabra y pasado unos minutos que Rin se sentía a punto de desfallecer por la cercanía. Abrió los ojos, notando como la miraba expectante.

— ¿Estabas despierto? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Todas las veces.

Con eso dicho, puso su mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia él para la sorpresa de la joven que sintió de pronto como los labios de su señor hacían contacto y no solo eso, también comenzó a sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con la suya.

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshomaru de besar y sobretodo de enseñarle cómo hacerlo.


End file.
